5 things i hate about you
by sebastardcriminal
Summary: Things change and so do people, too bad the Warblers always rocked up at the wrong time


Slushying Blaine while aiming for Kurt was unforeseeable. Apologising to the 'gay squad' was of his own doing. Falling for the high pitched Porcelain 'Gay Face' was completely accidental and terrifying. Sebastian new that making friends with the 'perfect' couple was going to do nothing to get rid of these 'feelings' he was having, but noticing how being away from the insulting 'bitch' was much worse, he was better off as friends with him.

Sitting across from Kurt, exchanging insult for insult, blow for blow, _the the types he had in mind, _all friendly rather then personal, to others they would seem as people arguing, to themselves, it was the building foundations that set their friendship. The porcelain boy in front of him was going over in depth about the rather abrupt relationship ending speech that Blaine had told him weeks ago. A speech that gave Sebastian sympathy, if it was that, for the boy telling it, confused anger for the boy who first said it and a weird fluttery feeling coming from his stomach that was new and slightly odd for the ex-Warbler.

"Bastian, are you even listening? Or has that CW hair finally corrupted what little portion of your mind that is decent?"

"Decency isn't my thing, Gay Face. If you would let me take you out now that you have no ball and chain, you would see that" _Or feel, if Sebastian had his way_

"As _lovely _as it would be to watch you get felt up and grinded on by potential STD candidates, I think I would rather cut my McQuen vest into two"

"Jealous Hummel?"

"Of missing out on a chance to see your smirky meerkat face in action? I didn't realise I was being so obvious" Kurts sarcastic ton jumping at the idea of the Smirking Bastard dancing and fucking other guys, _anyone who wasn't him, _was something that Kurt had been trying for a while to hide since the two had become close aquiantances.

"You right there Gay Face? Or has the thought of my body grinding against other guys too much for you to handle?"

"Somehow the idea of you infecting others with the smell of Craigslist isn't overly pleasing to me"

"Its definitely pleasing to others"

Rolling his eyes at the boy in front of him, the idea of dancing body to body with the Meerkat in some darken club is almost convincing enough to get Kurt to change his mind.

"_I know your feelings are there Kurt, they're just not for me anymore. As soon as you recognise this, the happier you will be…. I hope"_

Blaines words had him thinking about who he could had meant for days until Sebastian rocked up at his flat with movies, junk food and coffee in hand. The pair had spent the ret of the night, cooped up on Kurts couch, watching musical after musical until they fell asleep during Sweeney Todd. Kurts head was resting on Sebastians chest and arms were encircling waist or lapped over the taller boys.

That had been over a month ago and the words that had puzzled him now haunt him as the new feelings he held for the ex-Warbler developed over the month. This new insight to his emotions had caused many restless nights sleep for the smaller of the boys. Images of Sebastian with his 'conquests,' Sebastians 20 minute relationships and worse Sebastian with him, the moan and aches from the dreams causing the smaller boy to wake up hard on many occasions, once with Sebastian next to him.

"Oi, Princess, whats your answer? Do you want to come over or do you want to he lonely for the night? I didn't realise that my presence was that terrifying"

"Uh, Yeah, Sure, that sounds better then listening to Berrys reasoning's over why she chosen for NYADA or why she would have been better for whatever production she auditioned for"

"Good, lets now hope that between now and 7 that your mood will have improved enough to sit through at least the first two Harry Potters"

"Wait, what? I thought you hated the mov-"

"People can change Princess, you should know that by now"

With a wink and smirk that didn't match the glint in his eyes, the younger boy left, leaving Kurt in a minor state of anxiety and confusion. _Him and Sebastian. Alone. Together. With no lights. _With the boys mind racingat the thoughts and images of what scenarios could play out, 7pm rolled around a lot quicker that he would have liked.

Glancing at the door in front of him, he barely knocked twice before he was being manhandled, _not that he was complaining,_ into Sebastians apartment and being pushed onto the adjacent couch, closes to the food and drinks that deemed enough for a mini army.

"What was with the manhandling? Didn't want any-"

"First of all, as if you didn't enjoy that Princess and secondly and most importantly, Shut up and let me talk, okay?"

The sudden change in mood and appearance of the ex-Warbler made Kurt only able to nod his head as a sign for Sebastian to continue.

"Before you say anything, let me get this out and then you can bitch, question or whatever it is the fuck you do – No, no speaking, no interrupting until im done"

Sitting back into the couch, Kurt watched Sebastians composure change from cocky to nervous and anxious as the taller boy started to pace around the small living room in front of Kurts chair.

"Okay, I know that I said back when we fist met that I was a 20 minute relationship guy and all of my conquests afterwards have proven that, I have recently been, Fuck! – okay. Look, whatever this friendship is between us is, its great and all but I don't think – I mean- do you feel like there could be more? I – fuck- im shit at this talking and feelings crap Kurt, you know me better then anyone else and I just – I LIKE YOU! And I just –"

The rest of the ramblings coming from Sebastians mouth were cut off by the sudden knock coming from the other side of the door. Glancing between the door and Kurts shocked expression, Sebastian moved to open the door and let his other invited ex-Warblers in.

Still in a mild state of shock, Kurt looked up to see the faces of Nick, Jeff, Wes and David looking questioningly at him whilst Thad and Trent were by the door talking to a slightly more composed Sebastian. A chorus of hellos and general conversations flowed through the room before everyone settled into the room. The couch and floor were donned with bodies, the couch that Kurt was on now contains the extra bodies of Trent and Sebastian.

Once the movie started to roll and Hedwigs theme started to play, Kurt tried to relax his body, watching the screen, the boys, anything but Sebastians eyes that were glancing towards him during different moments throughout the first film. Looking over to the ex-Warbler captain on the other side of the couch, Kurts cheeks reddened with the sight of Sebastians eyes staring straight into his. With a small smile and an exaggerated wink, Kurt went back to watching the film, ignoring the blush from his cheeks, the chuckle from the Meerkat Bastard and the building tension in the room.

By the end of the third film, many of the boys started to stretch, ready to leave. All tension and anxieties raced back into Kurt as the ex-Warblers left, saying goodbye and thoughts of catch ups to Kurt and Sebastian. With Sebastian by the door saying bye to Trent, Kurt mustered any courage he had left and slowly walked towards the door as Sebastian went to close it after a nod and wink to Trent. Pushing Sebastian against the closed door was one of the most daring things that Kurt had done in a while, moving his body against the taller boys.

"I hate you, I hate your hair, your smirk, your ability to read me, I hate your style and smell and I hate how much I somehow actually do care for you"

With that being said, any retaliation that were to come from Sebastians mouth were cut off with Kurts mouth _finally_ on his. It wasn't one of those Disney kisses or the ideal 'perfect' first kiss. It was hot, needy and desperate. The way that Sebastians tongue forced Kurts mouth open before fucking his tongue in and out of Kurts mouth. Smirking at the sounds coming from Kurts mouth, the taller boy switched their positions before moving his head next to Kurts neck, kissing, sucking and occasionally biting on the pulse points and weak spots that he had managed to find. Moving he lips from the juncture between Neck and jaw, Sebastian trailed his lips to Kurts ear, sucking on his earlobe.

"As much as I would love to take you into my room and fuck you til you don't remember your name, we are going to do ths right. Date nights and all, agreed?"

Taking the moan and tiny head nod that come from Kurt, Sebastians smirk grew wider as he claimed the older boys lips in a kiss of nothing but need and domination, heat building in the room as the sexual tension between the two was near frustration.

"With that being said, I cant wait to taste you, to feel you grow hard in my mouth and have you fuck it while you scream my name from those fuckable lips of yours, will you do that for me? Let me taste you and fuck my mouth?"

The groan from Kurts mouth had Sebastian dropping to his knees, unbuckling Kurts belt and undoing his button and fly with his teeth as he maintained eye to eye contact with Kurt above him. Groaning at the sight below him, Kurt couldn't help the buck of his hips as Sebastian lowered his pants down around his thighs before licking up the pre-come that had already leaked out. Moaning at the taste, Sebastian lowed his mouth over the head, hallowing his cheeks as he took Kurt in, inch by inch. Moving his hands around to Kurts ass, Sebastian pushed the smaller boys hips forward as a sign to start fucking Sebastians mouth. Grabbing the younger boys hair, Kurts hips started to thrust his dick in and out of Sebastians mouth, the heat coiling in his stomach as the pressure started to build, getting close, moans escaping his mouth as a tongue ran along his dick, massaging it til he came undone, coming down Sebastians throat.

Leaning against the door for support, eyes growing sleepy, body becoming heavy to hold, Kurt was surprised when there were two arms holding him up and a shoulder to rest his head on.

"As much as you hate my smirk, you seem to love my mouth"

Feeling to tired to respond, Kurt simply moved his head to capture Sebastians mouth in for a languid and lazy kiss. Lifting the boy in his arms up into a bridal position, Sebastian carried the older boy to his room, stripping the both of them down into nothing but boxers before moving Kurt into the middle of his bed, climbing in after and pulling the boy to his chest. Drifting to sleep, Kurts head resting on Sebastians chest, the thoughts of the days ahead started to play out in Kurts mind before sleep came and took him away. Looking down at Kurt, Sebastian started to nod off to sleep straight after Kurt, dreaming of the older boys lips and the things they could do.


End file.
